


Let's Just Talk

by The_TrashLifeisReal (NixxBeats0_0)



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER, Embarrassment, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Implied/Referenced 2tae, M/M, Prompt Fill, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Education, Taeil-centric, The Talk, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxBeats0_0/pseuds/The_TrashLifeisReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil gets increasingly frustrated when Mark and Haechan don't want to listen to him. Taeil just wants everyone to be safe. Is that too much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [PG] When Mark and Haechan start dating, Taeil tries to give them the "talk", but they always run away in embarrassment. 
> 
> Update: 04/2018  
> Now translated into [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6833701)  
> (By a beautiful, wonderful person)

The first time Taeil noticed something was up was when SM finally told them the names of those few in the line for NCT 127 - Yuta, Donghyuck, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Mark, Sicheng as well as Taeil. That was when usually quiet yet confident Mark started acting strangely.  
  
Well, maybe not strangely but Mark seemed to have an almost surgical attachment to Donghyuck or rather Donghyuck (now to be known as Haechan) was found everywhere Mark was.  
  
It was cute, Taeil had previously thought, Mark was in a group with those closer to his age.  
  
When Taeil voiced this thought one night to Taeyong and Yuta in the dorm living room as they waited patiently for dinner – made by Jaehyun on Thursday nights – Taeyong had given him an indulgent smile and placed a hand to the back of his neck but Yuta had laughed outright.  
  
Only when Nakamoto had gotten a hold of himself did he question Taeil incredulously, "Hyung, do you really think Mark and Haechan are happy to be around each because they are the same age?"  
  
"Yuta," Taeyong warned in a low voice, still rubbing circles into the back of Taeil’s neck.  
  
"Oh come on Taeyong you’ve got to admit Taeil-hyung is being cute," Yuta said with a wriggle of his eyebrows.  
  
Taeyong growled and narrowed his eyes further.  
  
"I wonder what dick has kept him so distracted…"  
  
Taeil blushed and looked away while Taeyong threw a pillow in Yuta’s face, "Yah, where did you learn such things!"  
  
Yuta continued to leer inappropriately and Taeil was feeling a bit lost as to what he was missing.  
  
"What’s going on with Mark and Haechan?"  
  
"Well," Yuta crawled forward from his place on the futon across from the couch Taeil and Taeyong were seated. "Mark has always been a little of an odd ball right? So like apparently Haechan told Mark he’s always been into that type of guy. But let’s admit it creative geniuses are always emotionally constipated, isn’t that right Taeyongie?"  
  
"You are going to die in your sleep Nakamoto and everyone but me will wonder what happened."  
  
"You see," Yuta said with a flourish of his hand, wistfully ignoring Taeyong’s comment and heavy glaring, pointing at the white-blond haired boy. "Only shows emotion when you push him to it. Anyways, thing is Haechan was all over Mark and at some point even the emotionally constipated have to yield, right Tae- OW!"  
  
"You and me are going to have a long talk after this," Taeyong stated.  
  
Taeil looked at the other two still slightly confused. "Okay, so that means Mark and Haechan-ah have feelings for each other?"  
  
Yuta laughed again.  
  
"Hyung," Taeyong said with an almost endeared expression. "Mark and Haechan have been dating for weeks."  
  
If there was one thing Taeil had not expected to come from that conversation - it was that. Okay so maybe the others had hinted at it for days now – seeing as he was the _only_ one who thought Haechan and Mark were just really close friends. But as he sat, stupefied, he began to see it. The way Mark was quick to blush when Haechan poked fun or complimented him, the way Mark - usually reserved - joked around more and even teased his hyungs after only minimal goading from Haechan. And, oh dear Lord, the amount of time Haechan and Mark spent alone in the dorm rooms. Oh dear Lord.  
  
"Have they had sex yet?" Taeil demanded with wide frightened eyes.  
  
Unfortunately (well, more like fortunately) for him he had been sitting alone for well over half an hour simply staring unseeing at the wall in front of him. So his question went unanswered and a knot started forming in his stomach. _Did they know how to practice safe sex? Were they already sexually active? Did they know what to do, or were they winging it? Oh God what if they hurt each other?_  
  
Taeil’s head swam, _week_ _s?!_  
  
After another 30 minutes of just staring at the wall and ultimately feeling like the worst hyung in the world for not catching on for months Jaehyun came and waved his hand in front of his face. "Hyung, dinner is ready; I’ve been looking for you everywhere, hurry before the food disappears."  
  
Jaehyun’s smile and soft dimples were one of the best features about him. There was no doubt Jaehyun was gorgeous and sometimes Taeil practically forgot that the members were all beautiful but it hit him so much harder than he anticipated and he suddenly gripped Jaehyun's arm and whispered. "Jaehyun are you sexually active too?"  
  
Jaehyun choked on the dry air in his lungs and jerked away from Taeil unable to even look Taeil in the eye, "Food’s ready hyung." And then the younger man left hurriedly.  
  
Taeil almost whimpered, Jaehyun was so young oh dear god that meant it was possible for Mark... And... Haechan... Taeil actually whimpered.  
  
"Is it too hot hyung?"  
  
Taeil looked from his food to Haechan’s curious eyes. They were alone at the moment save for Jaehyun avoiding Taeil’s gaze like the plague.

Taeil frowned harder at Haechan. "You’re so young,"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Haechan-ah," Taeil leaned forward and Jaehyun bolted sending a sympathetic look to the now worried dongsaeng, "You and me need to have a talk."  
  
"About what hyung?"  
  
Taeil swallowed down the embarrassment trying to choke the words from coming out.  
  
Haechan’s eyes widen, "Hyung you’re going really red. What’s wrong?"  
  
"Haechan-ah," Taeil reached for the younger boy’s hand, "You and Mark are being safe right?"  
  
"S-safe?" Haechan squeaked.  
  
"You both are still so young and we all live in the dorm together now for promotions. So you know hyung understands that sometimes guys can get urges and because you have your boyfriend with you – you two may want to start, um, experimenting - you know - with each other."  
  
Haechan’s mouth was hanging open and he couldn’t possibly close it if he tried. His heart was racing in his chest, his face flushed and he was pretty sure he was 2.5 seconds away from throwing up. "H-hyung, I, uh, I need to go. I promised I’d practice some of the dance moves with Win Win so, uh, we can talk about this later right?"  
  
Taeil, startled, watched as Haechan got up and left - his dinner half finished and plates and cutlery still there. Very un-Haechan-like.  
  
Taeil nodded firmly. They were most likely experimenting and Taeil had to act fast before something bad happened. His dongsaengs would never again be let down by their ignorant hyung. Taeil took a deep breath. He could do this one thing for his dongsaengs, this one thing to keep them safe.  
  
\-----  
  
"Mark can I talk to you?" Taeil asked but was already tip-toeing into Mark’s room.  
  
Mark rubbed tired and unfocused eyes with a murmured, "Sure thing hyung I just got back but do you need anything?"  
  
Taeil sat – his back straight – perched at the end of the bed with his hands nervously running over his pyjama bottoms. Haechan had yet to return. So he figured he could just get Mark over with and circle back to Haechan. Mark was older than Haechan and in Taeil’s mind Mark should be dealt with in a sterner manner if anything were to go wrong Mark would most likely take it harder being the slightly more sensitive one.  
  
"No I don’t need anything I just need to be reassured about something." He started after another deep breath in. "I spoke with Haechan earlier," Taeil paused searching Mark’s eyes for anything out of the usual.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"And I know this is probably a conversation you were expecting to have a lot earlier but your hyung is incompetent and I just want to apologise first and foremost–"  
  
"Hyung you’re not–"  
  
"–Because it is my responsibility as the eldest to educate you guys on the proper ways to approach sex between two people who care about each other very much."  
  
Mark froze. "What?"  
  
Taeil reached out and gripped Mark’s hand in his, "I’m so sorry for not having spoken to you sooner. But Mark you need to know that whether you and Haechan are ready is completely up to you and I support that but for your own safety I need to know that you know what to do when you and Haechan are both in the mood and feeling a bit excited so you guys don’t hurt yourselves because I would be besides myself if you guys went about it the wrong way because you felt you couldn’t talk to your hyung–"  
  
"Taeil-hyung," Mark coughed, very flustered but maintaining eye contact. "Taeyong-hyung and Yuta-hyung–"  
  
"WE ARE HOME!" Yuta’s voice floated through the door.

Taeyong’s loud grumble sounded too, "AND WE BROUGHT SNACKS."  
  
Mark was the first to stand, "We should go out hyung, but we can uh, talk later." And then Mark was out the door without a single glance back, much to Taeil’s chagrin.  
  
\-----  
  
From then on between intense practices, sleepless nights and countless midnight snack runs Taeil tried to have ‘the talk’ with Mark and Haechan, but to no avail. If it wasn’t Taeil only able to corner only the one maknae or practice starting up again before he could finish his well-rehearsed speech or Jaehyun suspiciously calling the maknaes away from Taeil whenever he saw the panic shining bright in their eyes. Taeil simply could not catch a break. So he decided to get a little unconventional with his method of approach.  
  
\-----  
  
Mark was so drained. His eyes felt like sand paper, the hungry cry of his stomach had disappeared hours ago that turned to a negligible ache in his body demanding to know the reason he hated it, his hair was greasy and unwashed for days and he was a general mess but the song was finished. The song he and Taeyong-hyung had worked day and night recording and re-recording the sample track of that SM decided would be well enough to make the title song for the mini album. Everything was complete. The arrangement and selection of the songs for the actual mini album would be done by the higher ups, as well as the final tweaking of the songs themselves but Taeyong-hyung and Mark had finally called it a night and all Mark wanted was a decent shower and his bed. Taeyong-hyung had shuffled, looking just as dead but with a murmured goodnight, most likely in search of Taeil-hyung. It was cute, Mark thought, Taeil was the perfect balance to all Taeyong’s rough edges and yet still allowed Taeyong to be the nagging Grandpa the group knew him to be.  
  
"I’ve been waiting for you."  
  
Mark nearly jumped halfway out of his skin as Taeil-hyung’s voice called from the dark depths of his room.

"Hyung!" Mark knew he sounded whinny but all he wanted was one night, one night, to himself and his bed. "You scared me what are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted us to finally have that talk you and Haechan have been putting off for weeks."  
  
Only then did Mark register Haechan in his bed, shirtless with a towel covering his hair. "He pulled me out the shower so we could wait for you." Haechan muttered miserably.  
  
Mark gaped. He couldn’t believe it. He _actually_ couldn’t believe the lengths to which Taeil-hyung had gone through in the last month or so, just to have ‘the talk’ with them. From cornering them in the bathroom, to knocking on their doors in the afternoons when no one was around or in the dance practice rooms – the toilets in the basement by the dance practice room – but always when barely anyone was around so as to not embarrass the young ones even more than the talk was going to embarrass them. So Mark did the only thing he would do he took a deep breath, made his way to sit next to his boyfriend and sighed. "Okay hyung, go ahead."  
  
Taeil blinked, obviously prepared for more of a struggle. "Oh, okay then. Well I’ll start of by uh, showing you guys with this cucumber from the fridge, how to you know put the condom on-"  
  
Haechan gave Mark a wide eyed look but Mark pat his boyfriend’s hand comfortingly as Taeil went through his ten minute speech of the ‘good’ way to have gay, protective sex and some of the risks they could go through if they hurt themselves or their partner and how Taeil supports them fully but will always be there for advice and… spare lube and condoms if needed.  
  
When Taeil finally left Mark sighed loudly and dropped his head to Haechan’s lap, "At least Taeil-hyung’s speech wasn’t as embarrassing as Yuta-hyung’s one. Taeil-hyung didn’t ask us to practice putting the condoms on each other."  
  
Haechan cringed, "Taeyong-hyung giving us the talk as he glared and blushed was still the worst experience I will ever go through in my life, worse than seeing your parrot hair in the morning hyung."  
  
Mark huffed not daring to comment on that last part.  
  
Jaehyun’s head popped up from underneath his covers on the other side of the room with a groan. "Can you please just tell them to stop Sex Talking you in our room!"  
  
Mark and Haechan laughed for days after that.


End file.
